


Strange Friends

by siyrean



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyrean/pseuds/siyrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a socially retarded 31 year old man, she a 17 year old girl, with daddy issues. What happens when the two just happen to cross paths for the night? <br/>...and sometimes you just don't want to be alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Friends

It was getting late and he knew he should probably go home. The sun had already set and the man could tell his server was getting more and more annoyed that all he had done was order a single beer, which he still hadn't touched, and spent the next two hours just sitting there reading. The small pub was also beginning to fill with the evening crowd and he was taking up a booth with four spots.

One might've thought it odd that he chose to read in public for hours, questionable material or otherwise, however though he could not say he was a social creature, he did still like people. He liked being around them, watching them, and seeing them interact. He just lacked the energy to get involved himself. So it was not uncommon for him to go out, book in hand, and simply read, and watch.

"I'm sorry," he heard a woman say not far from his place. "But I'm afraid all the tables are full at the moment, if you'd be willing to wait a few I'm sure something will open up."

Kakashi looked up. It was Hinata Hyuuga at the door, looking utterly crestfallen. He looked around the slowly crowding building and then to his empty seats. A tinge of guilt nagged at his mind, causing to him to close his book with a sigh. Kurenai had always been rather protective of this particular student. She'd often speak of her and how she'd hope to break the girl of her debilitating lack of confidence. Admittedly, Kakashi had never paid her much mind. Aside from being a Hyuuga and having all the benefits that went along with that bloodline, she'd never stuck him as being able to reach a level any higher than average.

So now when he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Giving up his table for her was the least he could do. He stood up, calling for lady at the door.

"It's alright," he said, walking over. "She can have my table. I was just about to leave anyways."

Hinata looked up with a smile. "Thank you Kakashi sensei, but you really don't have to. I don't mind waiting."

"Not at all. I think they were getting ready to kick me out anyways." The waitress looked away sheepishly as he caught her eye but made no attempt to contradict his theory.

Hinata thanked him again and was then led back to his previously occupied both. With a shrug, Kakashi headed out back into the night.

.

The waitress quickly cleared the table, taking the full beer and shaking her head at the waste. She then pointed at the little orange book left sitting by the side.

"I think he left that, you said you knew him right?" the woman asked without much concern.

"I… yes," Hinata answered, a little confused.

"Good, I'll leave it in your care then. Can I get you anything?"

Hinata blinked. Well I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble, she thought and wondered at how easy it would be to track the man down. "I'll just have a lemonade, thank you."

The woman rolled her eyes and left.

Hinata stared at the surrounding crowd and then to her empty booth. The truth was she really didn't know why she was there. She was bored, and lonely, and had nothing better to do on a Wednesday night. So she liked to go out on her own, find a nice crowded area to just hang out, you never knew who you might meet.

Idly she poked the orange coloured book. It would've been a good idea for her to have brought something to read too. At least then she wouldn't look so lost. Curiosity getting the best of her, she picked it up and inspected the cover. Make Out Paradise, it read. She smirked. Admittedly she knew a little about Kakashi sensei and his habits. He was somewhat infamous for his fixation in reading this series, which was equally infamous for its content.

Well it couldn't hurt…

Hinata opened to a random page and began to read.

.

It wasn't until Kakashi had entered his apartment that he realized his folly and his hands started to search every one of his pockets frantically. His book was gone, but where? Then it hit him. He must have left it behind. An instant later he was gone.

It had been maybe an hour since he'd left place, surely Hinata would still be there? Or if not, the waitress would remember him. His eyes scanned the room, easily picking out the small Hyuuga girl sitting alone, sipping slowly on a drink and… reading his book with rapt attention?

Kakashi's mouth twitched in a half smile. There she was, little Hinata Hyuuga, shyest of the shy, reading that book and apparently enjoying every moment of it. The girls face was slightly flushed and she worried at her lip constantly. Turning another page, the man almost laughed as she shifted a little in her seat, crossing her legs. Hinata looked up, as though sensing his eyes upon her. Quickly he stepped behind a pillar, sure she missed his stare.

Kakashi stood there watching for a few more minutes. The sight really was cute, the way she would keep looking up to make sure no one had realized what exactly it was she was reading, and how she would turn bright red every so often. Ah to be a teenager again, he thought silently. Well, it was time to spoil her fun.

Being as rapt as she was, it was no surprise that the girl didn't even realize he was there until he'd slid easily into the seat across from her. He gave her a smile and she in turn looked like a deer caught in headlights, and let the book fall from her hands with an audible clunk.

"Sorry to disturb you Hinata, but it seems I've forgotten my book." He gestured to it and continued his bright smile. Hinata remained still. "Thank you for looking after it for me, though."

"I… I…"

"They're good, aren't they? You should buy one when you're older." The girl blinked. "Uh, how old are you now, anyways?"

"Seventeen," she answered, turning bright red.

"Ah, just one year to go then."

If possible, her face flushed even more. He watched her with some amusement, remembering what Kurenai had said when he had managed to make one particularly miscalculated comment about the girl's lack of speech.

"She's shy, Kakashi, not retarded," a very exasperated Kurenai had told him. "Usually if she doesn't say anything, it's not because she's slow but because she doesn't think it's her place to speak. That or she was trying to allow you to save face at her own expense so as not to offend you. Idiot."

"So what's your favorite part?" he asked, wondering if discussing a shared interest could get the girl to loosen up around him. He was hardly anyone to be intimidated by when you thought about it, well outside of a fight that is. And if the subject matter was outside of what most would consider proper dinner conversation, well then it could never be said that he was ever known for his social graces either.

"I haven't read that much," she mumbled, looking anywhere but at the man sitting across from her and obviously fidgeting her hands under the table.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was watching earlier." The girl's mouth dropped. "Mine's the end of chapter nine. Just the right amount of build up and tension, you know? Plus there's nothing better than a woman who knows what she wants and is willing to take it."

Hinata couldn't believe it. She could not believe it. If someone were to tell her this morning that that evening she would be sitting in a bar across from Kakashi, discussing well, sex, she'd tell them it sounded like they'd been into the sake a little early themselves. Well actually she'd probably just blush and say that was silly, but she'd be thinking it.

What the hell was she supposed to say to that? Was he really serious or was he just having her on, trying to make her look foolish for his own amusement? From what she knew of Kakashi sensei, he'd never struck her as being cruel or mean spirited, just maybe a little eccentric… Alright, after tonight she supposed she should drop the 'a little' from her observations.

He was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. Should she answer? That would be… just so wrong. But then again, it was just Kakashi sensei listening to her, and he was hardly going to judge her based on social propriety…

She blushed and looked down at the book on the table. "Well, uh… I guess I kinda liked the bit where, um… she…"

"What's that? You're a little quiet and it's starting to get loud in here."

Hinata took a breath. "I said I liked the bit in chapter thirteen."

Kakashi's eye widened as the girl who seemed eternally unable to actually look at the man in front of her took a sip from her glass. She liked that part? Well, well, who knew little Hinata a kink for submission.

"So you like to be held down, huh?"

Hinata coughed violently as her drink went down the wrong way. "I… I didn't," she coughed again. "I didn't say that!"

Kakashi smiled, admittedly enjoying her embarrassment. "Don't be shy. Lots of people have a dub con kink."

Annoyance flashed through her. What did he think she was? They were just talking about a book scene. "I said I liked the chapter, it didn't have anything to do with me. It's fantasy only. Most people separate the two."

"Well I suppose it does make sense for a girl like you," Kakashi mused aloud, completely ignoring her previous comment. It really was kind of fun getting her worked up like that. Perhaps if he got her mad enough, she'd finally drop the all polite and modest act. He'd really like to see what it looked like to be told off by Hinata Hyuuga. "I mean you wouldn't have to initiate anything right? So you could still feign your disapproval while secretly enjoying every moment of it. Plus it would take the responsibility of seeing to your partners needs off your shoulders if you were inexperienced and really didn't know what you were doing. Am I right?"

Hinata's face burned bright red. She was going to kill him. Any more and she was going to show him the true meaning of the gentle fist style, and in a very ungentle way. So basically he was insinuating that she was a prude, a tease, a cowered, lazy, ignorant, and – and, a whole lot of other things too she was sure.

"Of course not!" the girl fumed, actually impressing him by meeting his eye. "That's like me saying you liking chapter nine means someone like you can't connect on an emotional level so you prefer to just be used as an object and tossed aside when your partner has reached her fill."

"You've never had sex before, have you?"

Hinata's fists clenched. So he just took her for a naive little child, did he? "For your information, I have," she lied easily.

There were a number of dirty or snide or smart remarks he could make to that. She was lying he was willing to bet but there was always the chance she was telling the truth, though he highly doubted it. But he decided to have mercy and let her keep her secrets, besides it was never his intention to truly embarrass her, just get her a little riled up a little. Mission accomplished.

It was then, with perfect timing, that the waitress arrived once again to their table. She looked at Kakashi and glared. "You again?"

"Forgot my book," he replied pointing to the pages lying open in front of Hinata.

The waitress did not look impressed. "Did you want to order anything?"

"Nope."

"And you?" she asked turning to Hinata.

"No thank you, I'm good," the girl answered, pushing her now empty drink to the side.

The waitress scowled. "Well in that case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have people waiting for seats and we can't have an entire booth used up for three hours just so that you two can read."

Kakashi watched curiously as all colour drained from Hinata's face, which was something because it had been quite colourful a moment ago. The girl really was not good at direct confrontation.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly, lowering her eyes and getting ready to move.

Kakashi frowned. "You know you could've simply asked us to move to a smaller table if there was a problem. Besides she wasn't even here with me earlier."

"It's alright, sensei. I should be going anyways," Hinata said quickly, not wanting to draw attention to their selves.

"You sure?"

Hinata nodded.

"Whatever," the waitress said and stormed off.

"Come on, I'll walk you back," Kakashi said, pocketing his book and getting up from his seat. Hinata gave a weary smile before following him from the bar.

"Bitch," he muttered once they'd exited the building. The girl looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. It looked rather cute on her he thought, she should do it more often.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I completely skipped out on my bill."

Kakashi blinked and then chuckled deeply to himself. Ah, the silent vindictive type. Kurenai was right; there really was more to this girl than meets the eye. "So, where to?"

Hinata stared feeling a familiar blush spread. What did he mean by that? Wasn't she going home? "Um," she muttered quietly, feeling self conscious once again. "I live that way," she answered pointing down the street. Kakashi shrugged and began to walk in the direction, not waiting for the girl.

The two walked along the dark streets in strained silence. Both were tense, both were unsure of how to act and why they were currently with the other. Kakashi sighed, looking down at the girl. Hinata stared firmly on the street in front of her, determined to not take any notice of the man beside her.

Once they reached the street that lead up to the Hyuuga complex, Hinata halted. "I should probably go the rest of the way on my own. Thank you for keeping me company."

Kakashi frowned slightly. "What, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No, no," she answered quickly. "It would just look weird to them and I'd get a lot of questions and um…"

"I see," Kakashi said deciding to make an attempt at lightening the mood. "You just don't want them to see you with a creepy old guy like me and get the wrong impression."

"Of course not. I don't care about that," Hinata replied, sparing a glance in her homes direction.

Kakashi squinted. "Did you just call me old and creepy?"

"What? No, not at all!"

"Then you think I'm young and handsome," he teased with a smirk. Hinata didn't answer. Instead her face turned a deep red and her eyes fixed soundly down the road.

Well now, that's something, he thought in shocked surprise. Little Hinata… Little Hinata who liked to be tied down… Hinata who wanted… His eyes traveled lower. Who wanted…

"You're right," Kakashi said abruptly. "I should get going."

If possible, Hinata felt her face grow even hotter. What was she supposed to say? He'd tricked her. She certainly didn't consider Kakashi sensei old or ugly, so of course he fell under young and handsome, most would say the same. She just didn't know how to explain that coherently without turning into a stuttering fool. And now it looked like he thought that meant she was coming on to him or something. She'd be angry if she wasn't so mortified.

Kakashi cursed to himself. Great, now she thought he thought she had a crush on him, and that that was why he was now running for the hills. In truth, he just had the most interesting yet disturbing mental image grace his mind that he really didn't want to get rid of but probably should.

Kurenai would have a field day with him and Hinata was likely too embarrassed to ever speak to the man again. He looked to the complex, going over the nights events. She had arrived alone and had still been alone when he returned an hour later. Kurenai had also mentioned that Hinata's home life was not exactly the greatest. It was likely she had just been trying to avoid going back all together.

Kakashi sighed. "Come on, I know somewhere better we can go."

Hinata looked up, surprised at the sudden change in attitude. "Uh, sure," she answered, curious for another adventure.

The Konoha training grounds where not far from the Hyuuga's property so before Hinata really had an idea as to their final destination, she found herself standing beside the cold, dark memorial stone.

"I come here a lot," Kakashi told her in a subdued voice. Hinata could tell his mood had shifted somewhat. "It's a great place to kill time.

He sat at the base of the stone and took out his book. He then nodded for her to sit as well. Hinata hesitated but then decided it was best not to question and just go a long with it. She sat next to the older man, wishing she could think of something worth while to say. She thought back to the bar, how the waitress had said he'd been there two hours before she even got there. And from what she'd picked up over the years from the various other Jounin, it sounded like Kakashi wasn't exaggerating about the time he spent at the stone. She felt like she was intruding somehow and should probably go home.

"Here," he said, handing over the book. "It's too dark for me but I bet for your eyes it isn't."

Hinata took it, confused. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "I just like to come here to think."

Hinata looked him over carefully. It seemed he was already lost in his own world. This was his place, she felt. It was bad enough she was intruding, the least she could do was not disturb the man. Hinata opened the book, found her previous spot, leaned back and read.

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he just sat there in silence but it must have been some time because the next time he looked down, little Hinata had slid to her side and was fast asleep.

Huh, he thought to himself, when did that happen? Just seeing her there made his eyes droop. How late was it? The sight of her gave him pause, the girl really did look like an angel now that her eyes were closed and her face completely relaxed, he hated the idea of disturbing her.

Deftly his hand swooped down and plucked the book from her smaller ones. He smirked when he read it; she was just getting to a really good part and would be upset when she found she fell asleep for it. Kakashi leaned back again and let his eye slide closed. A few minutes couldn't hurt.

Two minutes later and anyone who were to pass by the old monument would be confused to see the strange sight of Kakashi Hatake sleeping next to Hinata Hyuuga. The two of them on top of the stone, not at all looking particularly comfortable in their strange positions, but getting some of the most peaceful sleep they'd ever had in a very long time.


End file.
